


The Slayer’s Vote

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O’Neill has been nominated as a presidential candidate. The question is, how did the nomination come about? His gut instinct says it has something to do with a certain whirlwind blonde Slayer, and the political clout of the Slayers Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slayer’s Vote

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Slayer’s Vote  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Stargate SG-1  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Stargate SG-1 are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/335952.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Jack O’Neill has been nominated as a presidential candidate. The question is, how did the nomination come about? His gut instinct says it has something to do with a certain whirlwind blonde Slayer, and the political clout of the Slayers Council._  
>  **Author's notes:** Comics? What comics?  >.> This is set post season 7 for BtVS, and post season 9 for Stargate SG-1. Set in the same universe as ‘[Business](http://archiveofourown.org/works/238562).’

“I’d vote for ya.”

Jack turned at the playful comment, arching an eyebrow at the blonde leaning in the doorframe of his office, not even trying in the least to look like she hadn’t just been eavesdropping on his call. There was actually a mysterious- and suspicious- little grin on her face, her hazel green eyes bright with her version of mischief. His own gaze narrowed in response; usually when she got that look on her face, it meant she was up to something, and he had a hunch he knew what it was this time.

“You wouldn’t,” he started casually, stepping slowly and easily around his desk, moving closer to where she watched him with that blithe smile, “happen to have anything to do with the conversation I just had, would you?”

‘ _Who me?_ ’ her falsely innocent expression said. Out loud, she asked, “What makes you think that? Just because I think you’d do a good job?” Buffy pushed away from the doorframe, stepping fully into his office and letting the heavy door shut behind her. Her grin didn’t fade though, even as she began to meander towards him. “I’m hurt. Do you think I would throw around my weight like that? Influence something so important?”

His second eyebrow joined the first in raised disbelief, and when he spoke, his tone was laced with think sarcasm. “What, you mean like when you decided to have a ‘chat’ with Cassie’s boyfriend after you saw that mark on her neck?” Although, to be fair, the only reason he hadn’t had a similar ‘chat’ was because Buffy beat him to it, but still- the kid in question hadn’t come within fifty feet of Cassie since then, something he didn’t think she’d _quite_ forgiven Buffy for yet. In response, the blonde pouted at him, her lower lip jutting out defensively.

“Hey, that was a legitimate concern! What if he’d been a vampire, huh? I just- made sure he wasn’t a threat!” Jack kept staring for a long moment, hands in his pockets and rocking back against his desk to wait it out, hiding his amusement when her pout faltered, sputtered, and finally turned mutinously admitting. “Okay, fine, I saw him out in daylight. But she hangs out with Dawn, and she’s practically family. _Anyone_ who spends that much time with my little sister is bound to get in trouble, and I watch out for my family. “

“How about that time you threatened General Maddox when he mentioned putting slayers through basic training?” And ooooooh, had he enjoyed watching that conversation; the pompous moron hadn’t done enough homework about Buffy’s prior involvement with the Initiative in Sunnydale, and had been leading into a suggestion of assigning slayers officially to army teams that handled the supernatural across the country. ‘Mother bear’ didn’t cut it when it came to Buffy, her slayers, and any kind of actual military control, and she’d practically ripped the man a new one in front of the highest ranked officers of Homeworld Command. He was also enjoying the way her arms crossed over her chest and she half glared rebelliously at him- heckling her was always one of his favorite pastimes.

“He had it coming. And the next time one of your little army monkeys tries to get any kind of control of the Slayers, they’re gonna get a _whole_ lot more than a demotion and public dressing down.” Of course, he’d had a little hand in the man getting demoted too, but what the blonde spitfire didn’t know to use against him in teasing like this wouldn’t hurt her.

“And then the time you-”

“I get the picture!” Jack grinned like a madman as she growled the interruption. God, he loved how easy it was to make her pout sometimes. Then again, as good as he was at getting a rise out of her, sometimes she knew how to turn it around on him almost effortlessly. “But it wasn’t _me_.”

There was something carefully measured about the way she said the last bit, and the emphasis she put on that very last word. Waaaaaaaait a minute-

“It was Giles.” The pout gave way to a smirk. Jack’s own crazy grin vanished with a wave of stunned shock.

“ _Rupes_?” As in, the political power behind the Slayer’s Council, Buffy’s firm and unyielding Watcher, and the man who had made it _very_ clear what would happen if Jack and Buffy’s relationship ever went sour, and who would be behind it…

“Yup!” She popped the ‘p’ like the valley girl blonde act she sometimes hid behind, cheery beyond what she’d been even before her pout, and used his shock as an easy in and tiptoe up and kiss his cheek. There was a wicked gleam in her eyes as she stepped back slightly, and, with barely a second’s notice, Jack tried to brace himself for whatever bomb she was getting ready to drop next. “He says if you don’t win the election, you’re not allowed to marry me.”

And then, with a second peck, to his lips this time, she grinned, stepped back, and turned with a hum to leave his office.

Several silent moments later, Jack pulled himself out of his stupor. Looked like he had an election to prepare for.


End file.
